Is it hate or love?
by Deodorantology
Summary: Ben finds out he has a crush on the guy that tried to kill him when they were younger. And when Gwen leaves to give back what she stole, Kevin finally makes the first move. But the question is, does Kevin really like Ben that way?
1. He hates me, he loves me

**Warning**: Boy/Boy love. Yaoi, shounen-ai. Two boys/men making out and smexing.~ Don't like, don't read. Simple. Ben is 17 in this, and Kevin is 18... I think. Let's just say somewhere around that age. Rated M for possible language use and lemon, probably later on in the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ben 10, nor any of its characters. And I make no money at all from this.

**Ben 10 **© MOA (Man of Action)

**Chapter 1**

He hates me, he loves me.

_He hates me._

_He loves me._

_He hates me._

_He loves me._

That was what went through a certain green-eyed brunet's head, as the dark red petals of a thorned rose fell to the ground. A quiet, but long sigh escaped the brown-haired's lips, and then a slightly tanned hand brushed through that silky auburn hair. Now his thoughts drifted from his crush to his alien watch. It had been years since Ben had last used the omnitrix, but he was still wearing it, he always had been, but truth be told? He was secretly hoping that some action would come one day.

And then his _dream _came true._  
_

The green and black alien-tech watch suddenly beeped. And not just once. No. It was way too much for Ben to be able to count, but he was excited. Maybe, today. Maybe there was finally going to be some action.

And, boy was he right. A DNAlien burst through his door, soon followed by a lot more of his companions. The brunet glared for a minute, then got ready to slam down on his watch, but was stopped by the red light that had now replaced the green.

He swore.

He swore loudly, then he was running. Running for his life. Not really looking in front of him, the teenage ran into someone, causing him to stumble backwards, and land on his backside. He looked up, eyes a bit wide, hoping that he did not just run into a DNAlien. Relief washed over his face as he noticed it was not one of them, but it was quickly replaced by fear as his eyes met endless black ones.

He had ran into Kevin. He mentally swore at himself. Why wasn't he more careful? God, why? A chuckle came from the man in front of him, and Ben quickly pulled himself up, not daring to look up. He knew the DNAliens were probably getting closer and closer by the minute, so he just huffed, pointed behind him at the quickly incoming uglyass creatures, then looked at his watch. _Cheers, it's on!_ He turned into Big Chill, and froze the ground, making the slimeball-throwing aliens slip and slide all over the room. The young black haired adult rose an eyebrow, then pressed his hand against the metal bar and absorbed the texture, covering his face and muscly body in it.

The now metal-covered male dashed towards the aliens. Something seemed off about this, the last one, all the way at the end. He wasn't like the others, he looked almost like 77. But then, much more advanced. And... Different.

"BEN! LOOK OUT!" The ebony haired man screamed, running into Big Chill at full speed and getting hit by the laser shot instead. He struggled for just a minute, before he stilled, and the metal protection disappeared from around him. The frost-breathing Xenomorph's eyes widened, and he was back to ben instantly, rushing to Kevin's side.

Gwen would kill him. Gwen would _soooo _kill him. The fact that _both _of them had a crush on this certain man would kill him even _more. _The Xenomorph groaned, transformed into Jetray and grabbed the older male, before flying off as fast as he could.

"You could _try _to lose some of that weight." Jetray muttered, falling down a few meters before landing in his room, dropping Kevin onto his bed, and turning back to his Ben-self. He could see a smirk plastered on the other boy's face, and that made the brunet pissed. Very pissed.

"They're called muscles, Benji. Maybe you should get some too." That did it. Ben had gone through all the trouble to save that hot-headed son of a bi- He took a deep breath, refused to answer the other and simply ignored him.

"Aww, Tennyson. You know I'm just teasing you." The raven haired boy rolled his eyes, sliding off the bed. Fortunately for him, the laser shot didn't really hurt him, but they had to take care of that advanced 77 clone. Kevin suddenly realised where he was. He was in Ben's room. It was relatively big, housed a large plasma TV and a laptop. His bed was a two-person's bed, and his whole room was painted in the same green as the Xenomorph's jacket. Kevin's smirk turned into a grin and he turned around to face Ben.

"A bit obsessed with the color green, Benji?" Kevin teased the brunet, poking his side. What happened next surprised Kevin.

The boy had made a squeak.

_He had squeaked._

Oh, hell. That was something he could bug the teen about _forever._

"_Tennyson._ What was that sound right there?" The black haired man said, forcing Ben to look at him. The younger boy squirmed under his look, then suddenly pushed him away.

"Y-you surprised me... Is all..." he mumbled, walking past Kevin without a single look back. Kevin couldn't help but laugh. Why hadn't he taped that? God, he regretted not having taped it. But how could he have known? Maybe he should poke the kid again sometime and tape it then. A grin spread on the man's face again.

Noticing that Ben had left the room, Kevin followed him, and together they went in search for Gwen, Ben's cousin, and Kevin's ex. It was obvious though, that Gwen still liked the ebony haired man. He could see her green eyes trying to get into his pants, and that's what amused Kevin so much.

What he didn't know, though, was that Ben also had a crush on him. If Kevin ever found out, Ben would be teased for the rest of his life. The older man blinked as he realized he had slowed down, then looked around for Ben. Seeing a green jacket in the distance, Kevin ran towards it and caught up with Ben.

"So... We're gonna' find Gwen, get rid of that advanced 77 clone -I'll call it 88, since they all seem to increasy by 11- and continue our vacation. That was the plan, right?" The black haired male asked, looking towards Ben. The brunet was surprised that he hadn't noticed the way Kevin's voice had matured much more over the past seven years. But, he supposed it was obvious.

"Yep. That's pretty much it."

**P.S.**: Oookay. Sorry if it's a bit short, or if it seems rushed. I'm just in a bit of a hurry, since I need to get off the computer soon and study... and that's why I won't have the chance to finish this today. Exams are a real pain in the ass sometimes. AHEM. Either way, thanks for reading through this, and I promise you it'll get _much _more interesting the further the story goes.


	2. What happened?

**Warning**: Boy/Boy love. Yaoi, shounen-ai. Two boys/men making out and smexing.~ Don't like, don't read. Simple. Ben is 17 in this, and Kevin is 18... I think. Let's just say somewhere around that age. Rated M for possible language use and lemon, probably later on in the story. Kevin/Ben and maybe a slight 88/77.~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ben 10, nor any of its characters. And I make no money at all from this.

**Ben 10 **© MOA (Man of Action)

**Chapter 2**

What has happened?

_Oh, god. Where's Gwen?_ Ben's eyes were instantly widened at the giant mess that was in his cousin's room. Had the aliens arrived there before them? _Please tell me they didn't..._

"What the fu-" Kevin started, but was quickly interrupted by a rustling sound, he pressed his hand against the ground and was covered by the material it was made of. He was ready to charge at anything that looked like some kind of evil mucus-spitting alien. The black haired male stopped looking like he was about to break someone's neck, and was surprised at what he saw.

It was 77.

He was captured.

"Uh... Something smells fishy in here, Kevin." The brunet muttered, never taking his eyes off the alien that was hand-cuffed by some alien-proof handcuffs. Ben was confused. Hell, anyone could see that. The ebony haired man suddenly laughed at the sight of the captured _elite _alien. Then his laugh stopped, and he grimaced.

"Who caught you?" he asked. 77 looked up, a smirk on his face, before he looked back down. He wasn't speaking, and Ben didn't think he would either.

"It's that 88 guy, isn't it?" the brute-like boy snarled, grabbing 77's neck and pulling him up and against the wall. The alien said something in a strange language, before suddenly cackling at the sight of his fellow companion behind the kid that was holding him. Before Kevin could even get hit, a purple blast flew at 88, and Ben gasped in surprise as it almost hit him.

"Gwen!" Ben yelped, glaring at her. She grinned, then looked back to where the 77 clone was. She was shocked to find he had easily dodged her mana shot. Another cackle came from 77 as Kevin was easily thrown away, and the so-called _alien-proof _shackles were removed from the other alien's wrists. They both laughed, before hissing and disappearing.

"Gwen... What were they after?" Kevin growled. Gwen shifted uneasily, then took out what seemed to be some radioactive crystal, and put it down on the table. Ben's eyes widened instantly. That was the crystal he had helped Simian try to get. He grit his teeth, grabbed the crystal from Gwen, and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you crazy, Gwen? That's some highly intellectual power source for that base we were in on the Moon. Remember?" He spat, stuffing it into a box and grabbing it. No doubt that Lu would come to get it back soon.

"Gwen, you're going to go back to that Moon base, and I'm going to take care of little Benji here." Kevin said, smirking at the auburn haired boy. Ben rolled his eyes and walked a few steps further away from the black haired. And to think that he liked _that _guy. Honestly, Kevin could be a real jerk at times. No... He just was a jerk. Ben just shrugged as his cousin looked at him. She had brought it here, she was going to get it back to the Moon. Gwen let out a small defeated sigh, and took the box from her younger cousin, a bit pissed at him. Then she stepped on one of her mana platforms and drifted away. Ben closed his eyes in relief, then walked back out of the house, Kevin following behind him.

"So, Benji. I wonder how long it will take for Gwen to reach the Moon. Feel like being my sexual stress reliever for the time she's gone?" the brute asked, grinning from behind Ben. The brunet's face flushed a bright red, and he refused to look back.

"W-Why would I _want _to?" he growled, trying to keep his steady voice. Was he that obvious? Did Kevin realize that Ben had fallen in love with him. He bit his lip. _Please don't tell me that's true. _They were back at Ben's house quite quickly, and Ben climbed up the stairs and into his room, unable to shake away the thought that the black haired jerk was still following him.

"What the hell, Kevin? Don't you have a hou-" he cut himself off, snorted and fell into the bed, burying his face into his cushion.

"Come on, it's just for the time Gwen's going. No feelings included, Tennyson." Kevin said, climbing on the bed and leaning over the brunet. That was just what Ben wanted the least. He wanted Kevin to love him like Ben loved him. It hurt him to hear those words. It hurt him to know that jerk only wanted his body, not his feelings. He groaned, pushed the asshole off of him, and stared at him.

"No, is no, Kevin." The brown haired teenager said, daring the brute to come closer. If that was indeed what Kevin was going to do, the Xenomorph would slam down on his alien watch and kick some ass.

Some Kevin ass to be exact.

Kevin just sighed, got off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Alright. _Alright._" he said, raising his hands and slamming the bathroom door shut. Ben winced. When that jerk came out of the bathroom, the brunet would so get it. He would get killed. No one has ever rejected Kevin. _No one. _No, not even a boy.

But now, Ben Tennyson, a teenager with a fancy alien watch had just said _"no" _to Kevin Ethan Levin. And that very same teenager knew he would either die or have to submit to the brute that called himself Kevin. Ben shivered a bit, and hid under the blanket. Should he run away? Maybe that would give Kevin the time to cool off... But this was his room... Couldn't he just kick Kevin out? No. _No._ That was sure to kill him, if not raped before. But look at the bright side. Gwen would kill him, if he killed Ben. Unless she saw the teenage Xenomorph as a threat to getting them together again.

Unless she knew that Ben liked Kevin too. _That would most certainly not _be good. Not for Ben at least.

"K-Kevin!" Ben called out, walking to the bathroom door and knocking on it. The door opened, revealing a half naked black haired man with the only thing covering his -let's just say- manhood was a towel. Ben forced himself to look at Kevin's face, and tried not to blush.

"Changed your mind have you, Benji?" Kevin smirked, pulling Ben in and pushing him against the wall. The brunet's emerald eyes widened, and he pushed against Kevin roughly, shocked to find himself still pinned to the wall.

"KEVIN!" Ben yelled, pushing Kevin's chest even harder this time. He didn't even budge. The jerk had absorbed _fucking_ metal. Ben then tried to reach for his alien-tech powered watch, but he didn't even get close to it, as a hand slid up his shirt. The teenager's green eyes were now very wide, and a dark blush was spread on his face.

"C-Come on, Kevin. G-Get off me." he stammered, closing one eye, and trying to ignore the feel of the older man's hands on him. Suddenly the brunet slammed his foot into the ebony haired man's chest, making him stumble backwards and freeing Ben. The Xenomorph was out of the bathroom in less than a second. He turned his Omnitrix until he saw Jetray's form and slammed down on it. Jetray then opened the window and flew out of the room as fast as his wings could take him.

He had to relax. Ben had to_ fucking _relax, or he'd never be able to forget what happened in there.

Back to where Kevin stood, with a satisfied grin plastered on his face, in the bathroom, the older man returned to dressing himself.

"Well. That was fun." Kevin said, _very _happy with himself. Indeed, teasing Ben was fun. A lot more than going after some DNAliens.

**P.S**: It's a bit shorter than the other, and some paragraphs are way too short. But, ahem, anyway. Here's chapter 2 of "Is it hate or love?", where Kevin clearly likes to tease Ben a bit too much. But oh well, I enjoy teasing Ben too. -Insert Evil Laughter here- Either way, hope you like it, and I'll try and make Chapter 3 tomorrow.~


	3. How does he feel about me?

**Warning**: Boy/Boy love. Yaoi, shounen-ai. Two boys/men making out and smexing.~ Don't like, don't read. Simple. Ben is 17 in this, and Kevin is 18... I think. Let's just say somewhere around that age. Rated M for possible language use and lemon, probably later on in the story. Kevin/Ben peoples. Don't like? Don't read.~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ben 10, nor any of its characters. And I make no money at all from this.

**Ben 10 **© MOA (Man of Action)

**Chapter 3**

How does he feel about me?

Stumbling to the ground, Jetray was back to Ben, and breathing heavily, maybe even panting. What was all that about? That was _not _normal at all. Especially not for Kevin. Hell, Ben wouldn't even have thought the jerk would even try to do that.

But then again, Kevin was probably just teasing the brunet.

Ben moved to his legs and rubbed the back of his head. He made a small groan, before he looked around. Where exactly was he? He rose an eyebrow in confusion, and started walking, in order to examine the environment he had landed in. Now he suddenly wished he had stayed with Kevin and let him do that... _Ick._ No. He didn't. This place may be disgusting, but Ben thought it was much better than letting that ass know how he felt about him. Letting out a small sigh, the auburn haired teen turned his watch to Goop. A place like this needed someone like it to walk around. Disappointed to find his watch turn him into Echo Echo instead, he just rolled his eyes and walked as fast as his little legs could take him.

Kevin had decided to track Ben once he had finished putting on his clothes again. Luckily for him, Gwen had managed to find a way to return him back to normal, and now he looked as good as new. But enough talk about him, he had to find Ben before the idiot teenager got himself in trouble again. He pulled out his plumber badge and grinned as he quickly found the only blinking green dot on the map.

It was time to find Ben.

And it was time to bring him back and have his way with him.

Kevin jumped out of the window and hopped into his car, driving it towards the flashing green dot.

"Tennyson, you'd better not run away from me again." The ebony haired man said, smirking at himself. He stopped his car as soon as he saw what was in front of him. _That's just... Not normal. Did Goop do this?_ He wondered, stepping out of the car and pressing his hand against the car, absorbing the steel it was made from, the green paint sticking on him.

"Ben?" Kevin called out, walking towards the green dot. The silicon echo _"doll"_'s eyes widened, and Echo Echo then turned into Big Chill. Ben had stopped calling out his alien transformations' names once he turned into them. It was just plain stupid.

Turning invisible, Big Chill still managed to want to hide behind something for safety.

"C'mon Benji, I know you're in here. My plumber badge says so. And my plumber badge does _not _lie." Kevin growled, grabbing a can of orange paint. He then threw the can at the place the blinking green dot was, and grinned at the sight of Big Chill covered in orange paint. The frost-breathing ghost-like alien blinked, then folded his arms.

"You are such an ass, do you know that?" The Xenomorph said, morphing back into Ben, and looking disgusted. Not only at the paint that was on him, but also at the slime that was everywhere.

"There's an alien around here. The Omnitrix went crazy." Ben muttered. Laughter came from behind the brunet, and he turned around, taking a quick step back. 88 and 77 approached them. 77 looked like his usual self. A pink, purple and black armor surrounded his body, and his unmasked face just grinned up at them.

88, though, he was completely different. The elite alien was covered in red and black armor, and it was different than when they first saw him. To think that they even thought 77 and 88 resembled each other. Well, they were wrong. Very wrong.

The red elite took his mask off and stared at them with red eyes.

"Ben 10. Or should I say Ben Tennyson?" The elite said. His voice was velvety, and sounded like it had come from Heaven. Which it obviously hadn't. It was most likely to have come from Hell.

"Uh... What?" The auburn haired teen questioned, unconsciously backing away and into Kevin. The red armored alien extended his hand, as if asking for the Omnitrix. The brute behind Ben got ready to punch 88 in the face, but stopped when the pinkish alien chuckled.

"Your friend seems to be overprotective of you, Ben Tennyson. Come on, 77, let us go. We will keep watching you. Do not do anything foolish." They disappeared, along with the slime, without another word. Kevin suddenly had his arms around Ben, and he was grinning. Ben struggled, and managed to break free.

"What the fuck, Kevin?" Ben growled, turning around to face him before pushing past and walking to the car. Surprising him, Kevin pinned him to the car, and looked into his eyes. The pure black eyes seemed to look straight into Ben's soul, and the brunet just looked away. _Ugh, seriously? Why can't he just leave me alone..? I mean... Okay, I might like him, but still! _Ben thought, grimly.

_Why do I even like this asshole?_

"Why do you keep struggling? Don't you like me, Benji?" he teased, tracing a line across Ben's stomach. The brown-haired Xenomorph's eyes widened, but then he tried not to shiver, but failed to do so. The ebony haired man smirked, moving a hand up Ben's shirt again. If the kid kicked him again, Kevin won't even give him time to adjust. That actually excited him.

"KEVIN! Get the fuck off me." Ben snapped, gritting his teeth. The jerk that was now located on top of him, smiled evilly at the teenager. He wasn't going to get off the boy.

"Or... Uh... At least get us to the bed..." he finally gave up trying to get the physically stronger man off him, and looked down towards the ground. The older male laughed and swung Ben over his shoulder. Opening the car door, Kevin threw his captive into the backseats of the car, and hopped into the driver seat. They were at Ben's house in less than 5 minutes. The black haired man opened the car door again, stepped out, dragged Ben out too, and then jumped into Ben's room through the window. He dropped his prisoner onto the bed and then loomed over him.

"You thought you were hiding it so well. Well, guess what, Tennyson? I knew long ago that you liked me." he snorted, going further up the brunet's shirt, then slid another hand down his pants. Ben closed his eyes, unable to take it anymore.

He'd rather go Alien X again and quarrel with the two other _brains _in there.

**P.S.**: -I would like to thank all of the previous people that have faved my work, and another one in specific that has reviewed.

-Thank you Demonizedangel555 for both your review and your favorite.

I look forward to continuing this just because of your review, and all of the others' favorites of this fanfiction.

-Anyway, this is Chapter 3 of "_Is It Love Or Hate?" _Hope you enjoy reading this, and I'm gonna make you wait just a little longer for some sexy time.~


	4. This is strange

**Warning**: Rated M for language use and lemon, the latter probably later on in the story. If it ever gets to that point. Kevin/Ben peoples. Don't like? Don't read. Kevin is 18, Ben is 17.~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ben 10, nor any of its characters. And I make no money at all from this. If I did own Ben 10, I'd be the happiest person in the world.~ .3.

**Rant**: ROAR. Okay, sorry people for the very much delayed fanfic update. I have just never really had the time to edit. : What with all the exams and stress of maybe, just maybe, not passing the year. PHEW. Now that I know I passed the year, I will try very hard to catch up on _all _of the editing I missed.~

**Ben 10 **© MOA (Man of Action)~

**Chapter 4**

This is strange.

The brunet groaned, turning on his side and feeling something slightly harder than a pillow under his head. He forced open his emerald eyes and saw what he never thought he would.

He, Ben Tennyson, was leaning his head on a certain ebony haired man's arm.

The younger man suddenly shot up, a bright red blush creeping on his slightly tanned features. This was not what he had in mind. Not at all. Frantically trying to slow his breathing, in order not to wake up the jerk, Ben managed to climb out of bed quietly. He turned to look at his... _Bed-partner_, and realized he looked much less like a jerk when sleeping. Trying not to laugh at the sight of the sleeping asshole, Ben took a few steps backward, so he could see everything. The blanket was only barely covering the other's _manhood_, and one leg hung messily over the edge of the bed.

This was the best thing he could ever hope to see. He needed to take a picture of this, show it to... NO! That would be the stupidest thing. Ever. Gwen would probably wonder why_ Kevin_ was sleeping in _Ben_'s bed... And that...That would just reinforce Gwen's reason for wanting to kill Ben. A lot.

Stretching his arms over his head, the auburn haired teen decided to head to the bathroom and take a shower. Being _very _careful once he entered the bathroom, Ben decided to lock the door. After doing so, he quickly jumped into the shower, having been already naked due to the _activities _Kevin had practically forced him to do with the older man. Shivering at the remembrance, Ben hated the fact that he had actually liked it. Allowing the stream of water to flow endlessly over his nude tanned body, Ben let out a slightly frustrated sigh.

Shutting the water off once he was done, he stepped out of the shower's protective cover and started drying himself off. Realizing the brunet had forgotten to bring clothes with him, he was suddenly a lot less happy than before. Wrapping a towel around his lower waist, Ben unlocked the door and opened it, just enough for him to peek through and find out that Kevin was nowhere to be seen.

_Fuck._

Ben grunted, very frustrated now. Would it be safer if he just went Big Chill, went _invisible _and took his clothes?

Yes. Safer. But completely ridiculous.

Kevin had already seen him naked, what was the point in trying to hide now? Trying obviously not to growl, the auburn haired teen just walked out of the bathroom, the very same towel still wrapped around his waist. He could hear Kevin's breathing. He knew he was still there. But... But where? Suddenly, a laugh came from next to him. And the brunet jumped, quickly distancing himself from the now awakened _ass_.

"K-Kevin..." Ben mumbled, making sure to keep the distance between him and Kevin. Who looked very much like himself now that he was awake. Somewhat scared, Ben looked back at the slowly approaching closet. _Shit. _If he hit that closet with his back, he'd be trapped. He didn't want that to happen. Turning back to the bathroom door, Ben bit his lip. He needed clothes, he knew Kevin. Even if he wasn't very patient, the jerk would do anything to get what he wanted. Even if it took waiting for hours.

"_Kevin." _Ben warned the ebony haired male, who was now slowly coming closer to him. He'd go Humongosaur and throw Kevin out of the window if he dared touch him his warning didn't really seem to get through the still half-asleep man. Clenching his fists, Ben narrowed his eyes.

He was so not in the mood for this bullshit. Walking into the bathroom, Ben gave Kevin a small smirk, pretending to tell him to hurry inside. His plan worked, and he gave a satisfied chuckle as the half-asleep jerk darted inside toward him. Ben quickly stepped aside, neatly dodging the tackle, and then slammed the door close. Running to his closet and grabbing fresh clothes, the brunet put them on very fast and hurried downstairs, he slipped into the living room and sat down on the couch. Glad that all that was over...

For now.

Kevin groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"That Ben. He'll see who's going to laugh last." the black haired man chuckled, staring at his phone and the many pictures he took of Ben, naked and sleeping. Not that he really wanted to, but he just wanted to have something to blackmail the younger boy with. And that? That would do just fine.

In fact, it would do just great.

Pulling on his clothes from the night before, Kevin headed downstairs, grinning evilly at Ben. Ben suddenly had a very bad feeling appear in his chest as Kevin sat next to him. And Ben was right to have it. As the other slowly waved his phone in front of Ben's face, a picture of the brunet sleeping peacefully on Kevin's arm, fully naked. Ben's eyes widened as much as they could, and he reached for the phone, but quickly regretted it as that was exactly what Kevin had wanted him to do. He was now flopped down on his stomach on the jerk's lap. His cheeks flushed brightly, but he made no move to try and get off the older man, as he knew that struggling was pointless by now..

**P.S.**: Since all of you people ask for more! I'm working on another chapter. Might be posted somewhere in between this week and the next two weeks. I'm not sure when, though.~ Thank you all for your reviews. Some in particular have done more than that. Also thank you both of the Guests that have reviewed.

Hope you're all happy! I work to make my followers and readers happy.

~R/R please, it keeps our muse fed.~


	5. What's this?

**Warning**: Rated M for language use and lemon! Finally some sexy time. XD

Kevin/Ben peoples. Don't like? Don't read. Kevin is 18, Ben is 17. So this isn't shota. o_o If I have my facts straight.~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ben 10, nor any of its characters. And I make no money at all from this. If I did own Ben 10, I'd be the happiest person in the world.~ .3. And the show would probably be filled with yaoi.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late updates and stuff. But I finally managed to continue with the chapters. :D Yay for me, yay for you? Okaaay, here we go.~

**Ben 10 **© MOA (Man of Action)

**Is it love or hate? **© Me,me,me! :D (Deodorantology)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

What's this?

Ben was not used to the attention. Not at all. Well, yeah, his parents had been so proud of him when he was a kid, but this? This attention was different. Way different.

He squirmed around until he was now on his back instead of on his stomach. The brunet narrowed his eyes at the raven haired man above him.

"Kevin, don't you like Gwen? You should have gone with her to the moon. Who knows maybe _she_- _Mmph_." Ben started, but was interrupted by a kiss. Unable to push the other off him, he just lay there, emerald eyes wide in confusion. Kevin pulled away, a sly smirk on his face, then pulled Ben onto his lap, and seated him there. Grinning in satisfaction as the movement made a deep red flush over the younger man's cheeks, Kevin proceeded to wrap his arms around the other's chest in order to keep him pinned.

"E-Er, Kevin?" Ben stuttered, a slight squeak managing to make its way and pry itself into his voice. The auburn haired male's mouth twisted into an upside down smile at the realization that he had just literally _squeaked _Kevin's name. He tried to put his slightly smaller hands against Kevin's chest so he could push away from him, only to find out that he was tightly lodged against the darker haired man's chest. A perverse smile made its way onto the older man's lips as he moved closer, and stopped just inches from Ben's face.

"Yes, Ben?" Kevin questioned, his black eyes peeking into Ben's green ones. Ben shivered at the looks they exchanged, and moved his eyes away from the dark ones. Focusing on something that was poking his thigh, Ben's eyes widened but he didn't move away, instead he just slowly looked up, only to find that perverse smile still on his face.

"You... You... What the..." he stammered, a darker red creeping over his features.

"Not the only one." Kevin simply said, the smile replaced by a relatively evil grin, sliding a hand to Ben's pants. He started to rub gently from above the fabric, emitting a yelp from the younger male, before the yelp suddenly turned into a groan. One that sounded more like a "_noooo..._".

"K-Kevin! No! Stop... Don't..." Ben managed to grunt out in between sharp breaths.

"You mean, 'K-Kevin! No! Don't stop!' right?" Kevin chuckled, trying his best to mimic Ben's voice, then started to rub faster and harder, making the brunet's groans and grunts turn into lustful moans.

Ben was absolutely not used to this kind of attention. Sure, he had masturbated once in a while. This, though, was nothing near it. _Nothing_. A sudden gasp came from him, as a larger hand made its way inside his pants and gently grabbed the throbbing member. The auburn-haired male's cheeks blushed an even darker red, if possible, and his hands clenched and unclenched around Kevin's shirt.

"Nnh- K... Kev- Aah..." the younger boy moaned, panting and trying not to slide off the other's lap. The sounds that Ben made only urged Kevin to continue, and go even faster, causing his brown-haired friend to gasp loudly and bury his head in a white shirt.

"F-Fuck you..." he said from where he sat, hands tightly holding on his assaulter's shirt, and his cheeks going from dark red to bright red.

"No, no." Kevin frowned, still rubbing the erect member between Ben's legs, before continuing with a large grin plastered on his face.

"You're the one that's going to be fucked, not me." These words caused the brunet's eyes to widen to an impossibly large size, before they returned to normal, a slightly glazed look to them. The ebony-haired man chuckled and gave Ben a quick kiss. Then managed to twist the both of them around and push Ben into the couch, a perverted smirk on his features. Ready to pull down Ben's pants, Kevin just let out an annoyed sigh as the doorbell went off. Pushing himself off the couch, he gave Ben one glance and then proceeded to move towards the door. Opening the door, the dark haired male just stared at the blond-haired woman standing in front of him, and the natural grin made its way onto his face.

"Hey, Ben. Your _mom_'s here." Kevin said, allowing Sandra Tennyson to come in. Ben's eyes widened, and he reached for his pants quickly, pulling them on and standing up, almost falling back down as his legs refused to carry his weight. Kevin was behind him though, and grabbed his waist, stopping him from having a very _embarassing _fall. The younger male blushed darkly, and pulled away from the other's touch.

"Ben? Since when did you get so familiar with Kevin?" Sandra asked, her eyebrows pressing together in what seemed to be a frown. She was also wondering where Gwen was, but decided to just keep the question to herself. Kevin started laughing, before steadying himself against the wall, and frowning as well.

"Yeah, Ben. Since when did you get so familiar with me?" Ben glared at Kevin, before sitting back down on the couch. So they were going to play it that way? Ok, he would just have to go with the flow.

"Mom? I don't know what you're talking about. Kevin's always been there for me, when I was in trouble." the brunet said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right. So how's my boy?" Sandra said, smiling brightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**: Ook. The ending was so... Rushed. o_o Ahem. Anyway. I might edit it a bit later, but right now my mind is blank, so _yay_.

Here's chapter 5 for everyone that asked.

R/R please, keeps our muse fed and alive. :D


End file.
